legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 February 2013
12:02 luc 12:02 banned/jailed/demoted/and i dont like it 12:02 well not banned 12:02 yet 12:02 but idc 12:02 whay have you done? I don't understand? 12:03 me either 12:03 r u banned form the server? 12:03 Hi ed 12:03 he said i did many thing to annoy him when i made the sing that said hikai was here eat some derp! :3 12:03 well not banned but jailed 12:03 and in lava 12:03 hey 12:03 hi ed 12:04 where is the jail? 12:04 idk 12:04 in a mountain from what i know 12:04 what dose it look like? 12:04 ok 12:04 how u know? 12:04 dont try letting me out youll get banned or jailed too 12:04 my friend and me have come up with a plan tho9ugh 12:04 theres a way to lag the server so long 12:04 12:04 12:05 sand/sings pillar tower falling 12:05 I'll have to be logged out as its my job as a mod to ban people 12:05 yes please act like you know none of it 12:05 just so you dont get involved 12:07 all my build were erased 12:07 my town gone 12:07 O_O 12:08 he was really mad at me 12:08 and i was sad 12:08 so i talked in red 12:09 what di you do? 12:09 idk that sing was all i know of 12:09 well i did spawn the spider boss once 12:09 sing? 12:09 *sign 12:09 thats all i know of 12:09 O_OSRY WHAT! 12:09 spider boss? 12:09 O_O 12:09 it was a plugin 12:10 How do I do this! 12:10 the spider boss just had like 1500 health 12:10 he'll get really mad if you dod it 12:10 is it profes's mod? 12:10 and i thinks its gone now 12:10 no 12:10 plugin 12:10 what was it? 12:10 an LU one? 12:10 or just a spider 12:10 no but you can name bosses 12:10 just a spider with too much life 12:10 oh 12:11 i know some ways hunter could improve your skin 12:11 !!!!!!!! AH! 12:11 What has he done! 12:11 he made you a skin 12:11 He closed the server while I was at spawn 12:11 ahh 12:11 I have to walk all the way back 12:11 xD 12:12 wait what are you guys talking about? 12:13 hunter server 12:13 my skin is greatly improved now i gotta check a blog post on the coolest mc lu website 12:14 u meen LUC? 12:14 or the other one? 12:14 the original? 12:14 Hia 12:14 ill give link to the website but youve been there 12:14 wait wut? 12:15 Hello there People, I haven't been here in a while. (dramatic music) 12:15 the original as he one you showed 12:15 I know long time no see 12:15 Hi chip 12:15 hello, chip 12:15 Hello. 12:16 I dunno why I came here, I just saw one of jamesster's videos and I thought LOLLUWIKI 12:16 And I came 12:16 12:16 Hikai there is a 2 block high hole in the ground enterance to a cave near my hobbit Hole and:P 12:16 12:17 So.... What goes on around here nowadays? 12:17 *I put fence around the cave entrance 12:17 minecraft lu 12:17 and now animals fall indide 12:17 and I eat them 12:17 xD 12:17 Ah, is this the Uni-Craft Project Thing? 12:17 12:17 well soon be doing LU in un ity 12:17 somewher ethis summer 12:17 eh thats alot of things thats just one 12:18 the luc project 12:18 http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ 12:18 polt can i have a link to a blog or something so i can see this? 12:18 its a compalation of individual projects 12:18 ok 12:18 the hole 12:18 ok 12:18 I'll take a screenshot when the server comes up 12:18 ok 12:18 oh and I always leave 2 of the animals left so I can breed them 12:19 Uni-Craft is? Okay. I originally thought about recreating Avant Gardens at one point a few months ago 12:19 just as a personal side project 12:19 if your mod now you can do /gamemode 12:19 No 12:19 Not yet 12:19 uh i did it yesterday 12:19 more or less, I made the launch pad and ragequitted 12:19 Profess is that section 12:19 while i was mod 12:19 Hes made Nexus Tower 12:19 and the Venture Explorer 12:20 hes making the update on the VE now 12:20 he didnt make he got the file and turned into minecraft 12:20 he voxelized it 12:20 Um 12:20 its a bit more complicated 12:20 and he re colored 12:20 and such 12:20 he had to go trouw a MC converter proses 12:21 lol, did he rip the models and put them into a program? 12:21 making all the MC blocks into what he wanted 12:21 then he needed to change dew to server textures 12:21 but he did not build blokc by block i built a whole nimbus station by hand 12:21 ah yes: http://legouni-craft.webs.com/apps/photos/ 12:21 I should get back to making my own Avant Gardens lol 12:21 and then it was deleted 12:22 ah yes your inactive Hikai 12:22 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 12:22 im deleted 12:22 scroll to members 12:22 and im haooy 12:22 *happy 12:22 i want no more to do with him 12:22 you were tagged inactive by me and hunter 5 days ago 12:22 im redoing a nimbus station right now 12:22 12:24 before he disliked me majorly 12:24 ma airship is just siting on top ma home not able to fly 12:24 tis sad :l 12:24 12:24 He dose not dislike you 12:25 uhh he hates me 12:25 xD 12:25 yesterday he called me many names 12:25 You have no idea how I feel 12:25 this happens evry time 12:25 what? 12:25 he just needs an apology and he will apologize to you and things are ok 12:26 this havvens EVRY time 12:26 i said sorry 12:26 but thats me not him 12:26 he got mad at micelebrick to 12:26 Silly you need to do it after his testoturone level i high 12:26 he deletied all my stuff 12:26 12:26 he can put it back 12:26 its easy to do it 12:27 or you can restart 12:27 uhh im trapped 12:27 its always fun to restart 12:27 uhh not this way 12:27 i worked hard and mined egit 12:27 and he thinks i spawned items 12:27 and he deleted all of my town 12:27 :l 12:27 and every block ive broekn 12:27 He's not good at social interaction 12:27 and built 12:28 What Server are Ya'll Playing on? Is it a private server of sorts? 12:28 no 12:28 its the Lego unicraft server 12:28 if i log in hes just gonna say oh here the (name goes here) is 12:28 has VE and NT on it 12:28 im singleplayer 12:28 What have I missed? lol 12:28 b dude mc skin? 12:29 What about my skin? 12:29 12:29 afk 1 sec bathroom 12:29 12:29 but srsly want one? 12:29 nah, I custom made my own, very happy with it 12:29 12:29 custom skins are always better 12:29 lolsteveskin 12:29 LOL 12:30 i kind of like steve except for his evil like of blur! 12:30 *nlueh 12:30 *blug 12:30 *blun 12:30 ... 12:30 *bluh 12:30 i cant say bluh 12:30 *BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8O 12:30 Could I get on the server if you guys told me the IP? 12:30 ok 12:30 99.137.237.88 12:31 sadly i wont be on im jailed and making ns by hand 12:31 luc.mchosts.com 12:31 wurt new ip? 12:31 its not up now eather 12:31 No 12:31 its all the same 12:31 Yeah, both ips you gave me don't seem to work 12:31 different IP's 12:31 same server 12:31 Can't Reach server 12:32 Both IP's are for the server WHICH IS CURREWNTLY DOWN 12:32 cool story bro 12:32 lol 12:32 12:32 Okey-dokey. 12:33 Whoa, I'm in Singleplayer right now, this random sheep seems to have teleported. Good job mojang 12:33 uber hammer is gold sword in my pack S 12:33 It's probably an Enderman in disguise or a spy for the Maelstrom. 12:33 xD 12:34 IM IN THIS SUPERFLAT SINGLPLAYER WORLD WITH SAPLINGS ON EVRY SINGLE BLOCK 12:34 oops caps 12:34 12:34 THAT SHEEP IS A SPY 12:34 12:34 they Grow Fast 12:34 its the army of saplings! 12:34 There is a Red Spy in the base too. 12:34 the militia 12:34 the navy 12:34 \the birch commando's! 12:34 The Nexus Force. 12:34 1, 1, 1, uh.... 1! 12:34 404 12:35 error 404 your argument is invalid 12:35 Pootispootispootispootispootispootis 12:35 im on another singlplayer world with a Giant mountain YOU argumant is invalad 12:35 I am teh heavy 12:35 FIRE! 12:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Libic29tjbs 12:36 I AM GOING TO ORDER PIZZA 12:36 look at me, i'm on the phone! 12:36 ;3 12:36 its :3 12:36 xD 12:36 Yatatatata Ytatatatatata Ooh HaHA! 12:37 So... How about that tricycle food? 12:37 I've started watching a lot of RubberFruit and MegaGFilms 12:37 best SFM and Gmod people IMO 12:37 12:38 Did my post just dissapear? 12:38 whoa 12:38 my internet is derp 12:39 Use the force, young Jedi master. 12:39 Has anyone seen the scout invasion in the comments of SFM vids? 12:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmXikqaGjnM 12:39 Ironic you just said that 12:39 I just found this video 12:39 again 12:39 Yes, quite. 12:39 Is he dead? 12:39 Definitely. :3 12:40 Indeed. 12:40 12:40 indev minecraft is fun 12:40 no infdev is better 12:40 ;3 12:41 mvc mod thing is epic! 12:41 i like redstone blocks and tntn trap chests :3 12:41 Oh my god 12:41 Im in a cave 12:41 I cannot wait for 1.5 12:41 a GIAN CAVE 12:41 I've never seen gian caves 12:41 Unbelivablt LARGE 12:41 I wonder what they look like ;3 12:42 skeletons running round ns! 12:42 I am such a jerk, lol 12:42 It's a family thing, I tell you! 12:42 with pe shooters mkII from lu! 12:43 GTG. 12:43 kbai 12:43 bye! 12:43 beya 12:46 how do i spice up a mincraft ns? 12:47 take a pic i'll cridisise it 12:47 xD 12:47 ok 12:47 do you like critisizing? 12:48 yes 12:48 i need to make a part of the server im going to get called the unloaded chunk 12:49 u got a server? 12:49 getting 12:49 12:49 I tried 12:50 I have no idea how 12:50 lol 12:50 im determined 12:50 AAAAAAAH! D: 12:50 Oh god 12:50 that scared me 12:51 I changed texture packs 12:51 i got a new pack 12:51 lego universe mc 12:51 and on the texturepack when I reloged a painting was Herobrine 12:51 xD 12:51 it was a 1x2 12:51 so it was lifelike 12:51 LUMC? 12:51 eeek 12:51 link? 12:51 mine 12:52 all mine 12:52 idk how to upload and tis private 12:52 its already been done so many times 12:52 LUMC txturepack 12:52 well thats the name until i come up 12:52 with my name 12:52 No 12:53 Its already been taken 12:53 im making a name 12:53 and Iw ouldnt suggest making it unless its realy good 12:53 sry 12:53 but idk hat to call it 12:53 mines private 12:53 ah NVM 12:53 good idea 12:54 i like the normalness of my pack 12:54 hunters for sure is resized textures for the itmes 12:55 only the first pack hemade was pn his own 12:56 huh? 12:56 He did not resixe anything 12:56 he made an old pack so good 12:56 uhh 12:57 I saw him working personally 12:57 look at it from the spread item sheet 12:57 were? 12:57 he got the image of the LU item and remade it as best he could 12:57 Skypes inverted mode 12:57 aka resized and copied im sure he did 12:57 you can see whats going on on that persons computer screen 12:58 Hikai I will have to full say NO 12:58 as I witnessed it 12:58 and you have not 12:58 xD 12:58 lookat his armor 12:58 I jsut lookad at what Im asaying 12:58 We are haveing ths most stupid conversation 12:58 compare with his skins and the items 12:59 if he was so good he would have th armor properly shaded and such and not just lain 12:59 *plain 12:59 O_O JUST NO. 12:59 just compare them 01:01 lol rage quit 01:01 gtg. 01:01 bey 01:01 bye 01:01 eby 01:01 haha 01:02 eyb 01:02 01:02 we all speaak our own goodbyes 01:02 I spy with my little eye 01:02 something yelloe 01:02 *yellow 01:02 is the thing 01:03 I spy With My Something Blue 01:03 your face 01:03 01:03 01:03 jk 01:03 unless you cant breathe 01:04 well im building blue 01:04 You Just like Alcome Racist Against Blue People D': 01:04 i hate blue 01:04 01:05 screenshits? 01:05 *shots 01:05 i feel bad now .-. 01:06 i ddi not mean that 01:06 haha 01:06 awk 01:06 Hikai 01:06 um 01:06 Wikibot saw that 01:06 yep im just about as good as nothing 01:06 im dead 01:06 01:06 so screenshot of NS? 01:07 I and O are right next to each other 01:07 and i ddnt even mean it 01:07 it was an accident waiting to happen 01:07 well not all but the plaza yes 01:07 ed can tell the future :O 01:07 indeed 01:07 hes the wise men 01:07 i predict that i will dance tomorrow! 01:08 curses preciouse wes wants it! lets us ins preciouse 01:08 O_O 01:08 oh hi....... 01:08 note: i always dance 01:08 01:08 hey 01:08 hi 01:08 .-. 01:08 *_* 01:08 hah Ive never tried that 01:08 I like it 01:09 as bsoon as mythrun logged in i new i was x_x 01:09 yes 01:09 slimes everywhere! 01:09 evryone just smile and wave 01:09 (wave) 01:10 (wave) NOTHING HAPPENED 01:12 (wave) something happened 01:13 *you forgot to smile 01:13 01:14 better late than never! 01:15 01:16 01:16 01:16 hehe 01:16 I love Mythruns scilence 01:17 I can't get enough of it 01:17 silence 01:17 will 01:17 fall 01:17 hehe 01:17 :3 01:17 i like it when i get references 01:17 01:17 01:17 yay Nerd! 01:18 nerd friand! 01:18 Poltur Ranger! 01:18 *its a color 01:18 very nice 01:18 He could clear the savana with a certain appeal 01:19 *no thats not ti 01:19 *it 01:19 (get the reference?) 01:20 not quite? 01:20 elaborate 01:21 *the begining of the song "Akunamatata"* 01:21 you said very nice 01:22 oh haha 01:22 i havent seen the lion king in awhile 01:23 01:23 are you playing mc? 01:23 Well I kinda have an Idedic Memory when it comes to musical theater xD 01:23 trying o 01:23 *to 01:23 haha 01:24 BUt the server is not going! :l 01:24 curses preciouse 01:24 01:25 speaking of musical theater, i saw high school musical, dance edition on sunday 01:25 xD 01:25 wel...... 01:25 Unfortunatly it is also my curse 01:27 because you remember every song you hear? 01:27 yes 01:28 must be tough 01:29 I have a sertain song stuck in my head 01:29 nooooo! 01:29 what song? 01:29 "I Want To Be Appart Of That World" -The Little Mermaid 01:29 IDK why 01:29 its jsut in there 01:30 thats... 01:30 jiggling around my brain waves 01:30 yeah... 01:30 i dont know how i feel about that 01:30 Im not that sort of hapy I essure you 01:31 haha 01:32 i like it when i get references 01:32 xD 01:32 k im gonna go play my ps3 01:32 peace out 01:32 boi! 01:32 girl scout! 01:32 O_O 01:35 halo 01:35 the LUC server is up 01:35 Good then 01:35 hallo 01:35 Herro 01:36 Is taht you two on here? 01:37 MrVarou 01:40 wurt? 01:42 tha kyou :3 01:45 hia 01:45 Hello. 01:45 jailed again 01:45 Hello There, how are you on this fine day? 01:45 how? 01:46 idk it said ou do the crime you do the time then it tp'ed me there 01:46 Can anyone link me to the texture pack? 01:46 01:46 that thing when hunter chats but isnt there 01:47 oh no 01:47 sigh 01:47 ever so peaceful shaboozey ahh 01:47 Laaagggggg...... 01:49 ahh my fav ctf 01:59 'Ello. 01:59 HIA! 01:59 Hey! 02:00 so.... 02:00 02:01 Hello, Nightwing. 02:01 Sorry if I'm being a bit distant, kinda taking care of 3 things right now. 02:01 And hey, Chip. 02:01 Tell those fools over at the LMBW that I don't miss them. xD 02:01 Wait, sorry, don't do that. 02:01 Okay. 02:02 Just tell them "Hi". 02:02 02:02 xD 02:02 It's been nearly 3 weeks. 02:02 I think I may break the Wikia retirement record. 02:02 02:02 Eh, you can tell them that I don't really miss them, I honestly don't care. 02:03 02:03 Okey-dokey. 02:03 I couldn't care less if I look like a jerk to them, I just want to be anywhere but on that chat. 02:04 I probably will only be on here occasionally, as well. 02:05 Okay. 02:05 Life's better and busier without Wikia and Steam. 02:05 Only stopping for a quick visit, because I'm bored and Netflix isn't working right now. 02:05 Did you use the force on it? 02:06 xD 02:06 No, but I have Yoda on my speed dial. 02:06 Use the time lord technology 02:06 Does he have General Grievous on speed dial? 02:07 Does that include fezzes? 02:07 Polt, I'll just go grab my TARDIS. 02:07 Fezzes are cool. 02:07 Allons-y! 02:08 Lol, enough with the DW jokes. 02:09 ok 02:09 (insert item here) are cool! 02:09 Whatever sinks your boat. 02:09 Stetsons are cool. 02:09 Geronimo! 02:10 This is my Timey Wimey Detector! it gose ding when theres stuff... 02:10 It can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not. 02:10 It's made of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. 02:10 huh? 02:10 ok? 02:10 never heard that one 02:11 but would you like a jelly baby? 02:11 No, but you've redecorated... I don't like it. 02:12 Look AT ME! Im The Doctor I can save the universe with a ketle and some sting but look at me Im wearign a vegatable! 02:13 I'm The Doctor, I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, in the system of Kasterberus. I'm 900 years old, and I'm the man who's going to save you and all 6 billion people on the planet below. 02:13 You got a problem with that? 02:15 Captain there is a word, a great word, an old word, a word of power used in times of wisdom... 02:15 and whats that? 02:15 ALONSEY!!!!!!!! 02:15 Is that word potato? 02:16 The oldest question in the universe... The question hidden in plain sight... The question that must NEVER be answered... When silence falls, the question is asked... 02:16 Doctor Who? 02:16 DOC-TOR WH-OO! 02:17 2 Sycopaths per Tardis eh? 02:18 The Angels have the phone box! 02:18 Don't blink. 02:18 Don't even blink. 02:18 They are fast. 02:18 Faster than you could believe. 02:18 Don't turn your back... 02:18 ...don't look away, 02:18 AND DON'T BLINK. 02:18 You skiped a part 02:19 after Don't even blink 02:19 Blink Once and Your Dead 02:19 Ah, yes. 02:25 Well, I'm gonna go 02:25 *go. 02:25 bey 02:25 See you all in a few weeks or so! 02:25 Bye! 10:54 ... 2013 02 06